I'll be Waiting
by Lynlyn-maru
Summary: [ShikaIno] Shikamaru and Ino get married, soon after, Shika is assigned a mission and is gone for over a year, what will he come home to? COMPLETE, Sequel added!
1. Proposal

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto…If I did, this fic would be posted on my own, subscribed page. 

Please review, it makes me happy!

I'll Be Waiting By Lynlyn-maru

Shikamaru closed his apartment door behind him and locked it, dropping the key into one of his many pouches. He took a minute to adjust his jounin vest, making sure that the little velvet box was still in it's place in his front pocket and started down the stairs to the street below.

Today was finally the day, he was sure of it.

No more putting it off or trying to make the moment any better.  
He had to do it today, even if it killed him. After all, he'd been carrying the little box around for three weeks waiting for the right opportunity….to propose to Ino.

Shikamaru and Ino had been officially dating for almost two years now, commencing right after he had passed his jounin exam and she had passed her chuunin exam. Everything stayed the same though, with the added exchange of a few subtle first kisses. Chouji had no qualms and Asuma noticed quite the improvement in the teams' cooperation skills.

Eventually, Shikamaru had started taking on more and more dangerous missions, putting a damper on their relationship. He would be gone for weeks at a time and only home for days before departing again, as to keep up with the steady flow of missions following Orochimaru's recent defeat. (Sasuke is still missing though...)

But now, after nine months of seeing so little of each other, the missions died down and they were falling in love all over again.

Shikamaru had been home for almost six weeks consecutively, damn near a miracle for most jounin He had moved out of his parents house almost immediately after returning from his latest mission and decided that it was finally time to take his and Ino's relationship to the next step.

He fiddled with the little box in his pocket as he casually strolled to their usual meeting place on the hill where he liked to watch clouds, in his rare free time.

_'Will you marry me?….How would you like to join the Nara's?….Listen, Ino, it's about time, right? No way, she'd kill me if I said that….dammit….some genius I am….how troublesome.'_

Before he knew it, he was at the little hill. With no sign of Ino yet, he sprawled out on the grass and stared up at the clouds passing by. He got to thinking again and closed his eyes, trying again to find the right words.

"Ino…I…love you. I know that things have been….really hard on us ….for a while, but…I….think we did okay though and I was….wondering if….you would"  
"If I would what?"  
Shikamaru's eyes shot open to find Ino staring back at him from above, smiling.

_'Shit!'_ "Uh….how long have you been there-I mean, here?" he stuttered.

Ino sat down next to him and rested her head on her knees, enjoying his discomfort. "I got here right after you. I thought you would've outgrown talking to yourself by now, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru blushed only slightly and looked back up at the sky. 'troublesome woman"  
"So…" Ino breathed, laying down next to him. "Is this all you wanted to do today, or did you want to go get something to eat"  
Shikamaru's mind raced. '_Propose at a restaurant? That would be way to embarrassing. Ichiraku? Nope, too many people we know there, we'd never get any privacy. At my apartment? …it's too dirty to be even slightly romantic'  
_"Shika?"  
"Let's just stay here for a little while, it's relaxing."

A few more minutes passed in silence, Ino twirling her hair and Shikamarucontinuing to fiddle with the box. After a few more minutes in silence, Ino leaned over and rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, breathing contentedly.

_'okay…it's now or never! Just do it'_  
"Oi, Ino"  
"Hmmm"  
"Do you like March"  
"What are you talking about, Shika?" She asked, opening her eyes curiously.  
"I mean, like, the month of March. Do you like it? The weather and everything"  
Ino raised an eyebrow. "Um…sure, I guess March is okay. But it's October, why are you asking about March?"

He pulled the little box out from his pocket and gripped it tightly in his hand.

_'Just keep going. Whatever you do, don't stop'_  
"I was just thinking about it lately…that it would be a good month to get….married in, since the weather is nice and cool still"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and opened the box in his hand, sitting up and holding it up in the air above her, silently waiting for an answer.

Ino was silent for a moment, trying to decide if this was all real. She sat up and admired the pretty little silver ring, embedded with little diamonds and sapphires, her birthstone. She took so much time admiring that she forgot Shikamaru was there, still holding his breath.

"Ino…so…uh…would you marry me?" He said, breaking the silence.  
Ino snapped back into reality.  
"Yes…" She whispered, holding her hand out for him to place the ring on her finger.  
He stared at her lovingly as she wiped happy tears from her cheeks. When she looked back up at him, they shared their first kiss has fiancés. They stayed out until most of the light was gone from the sky, laughing and discussing their new plans.

Shikamaru walked Ino to her parent's doorstep, finding it hard to say goodnight. He held onto her hand until Ino hugged him.  
"I'll be here tomorrow you know. Come over and we can tell everyone."  
Shika nodded but refused to let go, smelling the lavender in her hair. After a few more moments, she pulled away, gave him another kiss and departed through the door.  
Shikamaru turned and headed past Ichiraku towards his flat. Chouji, Naruto, and Asuma were there, finishing up their ramen. Chouji looked up and saw Shikamaru heading for them, after swallowing, he asked, "So….you do it yet"  
Shikamaru sat down next to his friend and smiled.  
"You free in march?  
Chouji smiled and put his hand on his friend's shoulder, Naruto looked confused.  
Asuma grinned and put out his cigarette. "Order yourself a bowl, my treat, in honor of the occasion"  
Naruto just gave up and began on his third bowl.

See the button right here!  
Use it!  
Review!


	2. Preperations

Disclaimer- I still don't own Naruto! 

I'll be Waiting By Lynlyn-maru

Chapter 2- Preparations

"Ino, sweetie! Time to get up or you'll be late! We have a lot to do before 4 o'clock!" Ino's mother called from the kitchen downstairs.

Ino scanned her bare room before her eyes set on the tiny clock by her bed, 8:30 am. 'Six hours…' She thought as she rolled out of bed , her room lacked the majority of her possessions, as they had already been moved into Shikamaru's flat. She wobbled towards the bathroom, stealing a quick glance at the large dress-bag hanging on her closet door. A small smile reached her lips.

Today was finally the day…her wedding day. It had been five months since the day Shikamaru had proposed to her at their favorite spot on his cloud-watching hill.

They'd spent the months planning and preparing the perfect wedding. (Actually, Ino and her mother had done most of the planning, Shikamaru just tagged along to make her happy…)

Ino finished her shower, blow-dried her hair and threw a button-up shirt and loose jeans on before heading down to the kitchen, where her mother and father were just finishing their breakfasts. Ino's mother smiled warmly and Inoshi grinned happily. "Are you ready to go, dear? Your appointment is in ½ and hour." Ino's mother asked, gathering up the remaining dishes and putting them in the sink.

"Hai. Everyone else is meeting us down there, right"

"If we get there on time. Now, honey." She said, turning to Inoshi. "Your tux is in our closet and I want you out of here by the time we get back in 2 hours, all the men are getting ready at the Naras'. You'll meet us in the brides tent 1 hour before the ceremony."

She kissed her husband on thee cheek and the two girls departed, Ino shoveling one last bite of toast down as she grabbed her purse.

-Knock Knock Knock-  
"Oi! Shikamaru! Wake up!"  
"You'd better not still be sleeping TODAY of all days"  
After a few seconds, Shikamaru appeared, not dressed, his hair down and looking -mostly- awake, before his father and best friend. (Chouji, come-on people!) He turned around and retreated back into his apartment, returning to his spot on the couch.

Shikamaru's apartment had gone over a major transformation over the last month, seeing as Ino would be living there as of today. Most surprising of all to his guests, it was spotlessly clean, with exeption of his current occupied space.

Chouji and Shikato made their way over to the couch where Shikamaru was, surrounded by a mess of papers, all of which were covered with crossed out scribbling . "Um…son? Exactly, what is all this?" inquired Shikato, grabbing up a mess of papers.

"Ino…..write our own vows…troublesome." Was all they could make out through the incoherent grumbling.

"Ah. And how long have you been at it?" Chouji asked, gathering up the remaining papers and placing them in a stack on the coffee table. Shikamaru glanced at the clock. "Since 9 am…so about two hours"

"Well, it's time we headed back home, you're all going to get ready over there. Inoshi was arriving just as I left"

Shikamaru yawned and walked into his room, returning in a few moments dressed and carrying a bag. He gave a quick glance around the empty apartment, making sure everything was in place for later that evening.

'_Everything's got to be perfect…for Ino_.'

He blushed as his mind began to wonder about thoughts concerning 'later that night'. Shikato slapped his son on the back and they all headed out the door together, laughing at Shika's embarrassment.

Sakura, Hinata and Tenten and Shikamaru's mother were all already at the Salon by the time Ino arrived at 10am, just in time for their appointments. All the girls sat down, giggling and imagining the day ahead.

Once everyone's hair and make-up was finished, the group looked into the mirrors to admire themselves. Tenten and Sakura sported the same hairstyle, both of their long trestles pulled up with bobby pins and curled, little ringlets falling over their shoulders. Hinata's shorted hair was only slightly curled at the bottoms, bearing a couple of little purple, jeweled barrettes. Both of the mother's had stayed simple and pulled their hair up into fashionable buns. The brides' long hair was delicately woven on top of her head, still allowing enough length to fall down her back. The mixture of tight and loose curls were arranged into place perfectly, held by little sparkling pins.

After all of the girls had paid, they departed for Ino's house to finish getting ready, making sure to avoid any sight of the Nara residence.

Speaking of the Nara Residence…

"WOOHOO! THE GROOM'S HERE!" Naruto shrieked as his friend entered the household. Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Lee and Inoshi had already arrived and were gathered in the living room, most of them only starting to get dressed, Inoshi looking rather perturbed at the loud, blonde jounin. Kiba's voice was the next to ring out, "Dead man walking! Seriously though, Shikamaru, you sure you're going to go through with this? Last chance man!"

Shikamaru ignored the dog-boy and made a beeline for his old room, followed by Chouji.

The next hour or so moved on rather quietly, save for a rude shout from one of the boys downstairs. After everyone was about as presentable as they were going to get, everyone gathered back into the living room for one, last briefing. Everyone was wearing the same tuxedoes with a simple lilly on their jackets. Everyone had, thankfully, shed their forehead protectors and equipment bags for the occasion, Neji had even pulled his long hair back into a short ponytail.

Shikamaru came down the stairs in his own black tux, only sporting a larger lilly arrangement. Naruto looked confused. "Oi, Shikamaru? Aren't you going to pull your hair up or something?"

Shikamaru blushed and smothed his long hair flatter. "….Ino wanted it down for today. She said it made the occasion seem more special…."

-Silence-

After a few more minutes, Inoshi broke the silence, striding over to Shikamaru's place on the stairs. "May I have a word with you, my boy"  
Shikamaru looked at him for a moment before turning back up the stairs. "O-of course..."

Inoshi followed him back into his old room, closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru sat down on the bed and rested his hands on his knees, Inoshi pulled up a chair in front of him.

"Shikamaru, I know that you and I haven't really had a chance to talk alone. And…seeing the circumstances, I think it's about time we did."

Naruto, Kiba, Shikata and Chouji crowed the door, trying to catch some of the conversation.

"Ino is my one and only little girl and I love her more than life itself. As you've probably guessed, I've been dreading this day since she took he first breath. I've always thought that there could never be anyone good enough for my little baby. But…after watching her plan this day for the past few months, I can tell that she really does love you. And I guess I've come to a conclusion….if you're good enough for her, you're good enough for me too. I just wanted you to know that."

Shikamaru was a little speechless. THE INOSHI, over-protective father of the year, actually accepted him! What could you say to that?

"Um…well….thank you sir. It really means a lot to me to have your consent…at last. I really love Ino too, and I promise that that will never change."

Inoshi patted his future son on the back and headed for the door. As he opened it, the crowd overhearing sprawled onto the floor.

Shikamaru sweat dropped as Inoshi stepped over the human masses below him. "Well, I suppose it's about time to get going. Only two hours to go!"

Ino was in her own room, slipping on the last of her undergarments when a sneeze escaped her. "Oh dear, somebody must be talking about you, dear." Her mother joked. "I wonder who it could be?" She mused, taking Ino's gown from it's place on it's hangar and bringing over to where her daughter stood waiting.

Ino smirked. And lifted her hands above her head, as the satin gown slid over her form, until it cam to rest in place. Her mother zipped zippers and adjusted folds and placings until she was satisfied. After her tiny veil was in place, she turned to see in the mirror, gasping in spite of herself.

The dress looked even better now than it had when she tried it on. She had chosen a beautiful ivory dress with a beautifully embroidered bodice top and flowing full skirt. Her train barely dragged behind her and the entire dress flowed as she walked. Combined with her veil, she was gorgeous.

Ino's mom called to the other girls, signaling Ino's completion and they all filed in to see the bride. All the bridesmaids were wearing different versions of the same lavender dress. Tentens' was, of course, Chinese styled but in satin, with a high collar and slightly tighter skirt. Sakura was in a slender dress similar to Ino's wedding dress design, with a flowing skirt. Hinata was in a shorter dress that came down to her knees and was layered with different cuts of fabric.

Everything was complete.

And only one and a half hours to go.

Gomen minna! This chapter was getting to long, I had to stop it!

But don't worry, the next chapter is almost done and will be up really soon!

Review and it may happen faster! (hint hint!)


	3. To have and to hold

Disclaimer- STILL don't own Naruto…. 

Thanks for the reviews! You made me want to keep going! You guys keep 'em coming and I might just finish it!  
Heads Up! This is going to be a LOOOOOONG one!

(I had to edit this one for content, unfortunatly...personal circumstances...sorry guys! If you contact me, I can give you the original version personally! No peroblem!)

WARNING-LEMON AHEAD!

I'll Be Waiting By Lynlyn-maru

Chapter 3- To have and to hold…

Only one hour to go….

Ino arrived at the hill where her wedding was to soon commence, the very spot Shikamaru had proposed. A small arch was set up at the end of a laid red pathway through the grass. On either side, white chairs were lined, gradually filling up with their friends and family.

Ino had very little time to gaze at the scene, as she was quickly ushered into a small white tent to await her entrance.

Sakura, her maid of honor, put a few last-minute touch ups on her dress and make-up and her heart pounded with anticipation. "um..ano…Sakura?"  
"Nani, Ino-pig?"  
"I'm starting to get really nervous..."  
Sakura stopped fiddling with her dress and turned to face her friend, grasping both her hands. "Ino…do you love Shika-kun? I mean, really love him?"  
"Yes...I mean, I'm pretty sure I do"  
"How do you know?"  
"Well, we practically grew up together…our parents being on the same team and all. Then, we were on the same team as genin, he was always there to take care of me. As time went on, I only wanted to fight with him…I mean…alongside him. I like the thought of taking care of that lazy guy." Ino smiled at the thought. "Hai. You still nervous?"  
Ino thought for a moment, he nerves felt much calmer, she giggled at her friend. "I guess not, arigato, Sakura-chan."  
Sakura just nodded and went to pick up their bouquets.

In her absence, no took the opportunity to peek outside once more. Only opening the curtain enough to allow one eye to see out, she scanned the scene once more.

Suddenly, she found her eye staring into another deep chocolate one. "You're suppost to stay hidden in there, silly"  
Realizing who she faced, Ino quickly closed the curtain. "Shikamaru! You're not suppost to see!" She yelled, blushing a bit.  
"Don't worry, I didn't." He chuckled. "Just felt like scaring you a bit…." He paused and his voice deepened. "Ino…you're sure you want to do this? I mean…with me?"  
Ino was surprised at his question, and took a little while to process. "What are you talking about Shika? Of course, why wouldn't I?"  
"I don't know, it just almost doesn't feel….real." He sighed the last word. Ino smiled.

"Shika…close your eyes."  
After a few moments of silence, she checked to make sure they were closed and poked her head out of the tent. She planted a soft, tender kiss on his unsuspecting lips, causing him to jump a little at the touch.

"No second thoughts, Shika." She whispered, retreating back into the tent, her hand slipping from his chin.

"Um…okay then…it's um...almost time to start. I guess I'll get to see you in a couple of minutes." He stuttered, walking back to his place at the archway.

Sakura returned with her bouquet, handing her the beautiful lilies tied with a red ribbon.

Ten.

The other bridesmaids entered and were handed their own bouquets.

Nine.

Groomsmen entered and took their places by their appointed bridesmaid.

Eight.

Her father entered the room and kisses her cheek, whispering an 'I love you.'.

Seven. Last minute adjustments were made, straightening ties and primping of hair as the music starts.

Six.

The first pair starts down the aisle. Niji's expression the same as ever, Tenten smiling meekly.

Five.

Hinata and Naruto exit the tent on cue, both with their ever-present smile and blush.

Four.

Chouji and Sakura are the last to go, throwing a wink as she leftwith her escort.

Three.

She takes her father's arm and he squeezes it reassuringly.

Two.

'Deep breath…' She thinks as they step out into the light.

One…

She walks down the aisle, admired by her spectators, practically floating to him. From one arm to the other, a kiss, and on with the show…

"We've been together since before I can remember, first joined by our parents, then as teammates and eventually as soul mates. Ino, with this ring, I thee wed. My childhood friend, teammate and now, my wife."  
_'Didn't blow it…'_

"Shika, you've always been there for me, even as little kids. There isn't a single memory that I have that doesn't have you in it and I'm so happy that you'll be in all the ones to come. With this ring, I thee wed. My best friend, my teammate and now, my husband."  
_' Just breathe, Ino.'_

With the announcement of the Hokage and another first of kisses, the couple makes down the aisle and disappear into a carriage.

"NOW! Everyone over to the reception hall!"

Shikamaru took a deep breath and stretched into the seat of the carriage. Ino watched her new husband. Both were silent until she spoke up. "So, we're husband and wife now. It's hardly seems real."  
"Yes, I suppose we are, Ino." Shikamaru said as he sat up and grasped her around the waist, burying his face in her neck, she giggled, liking his new-found intimacy. "Help me with this veil, I don't think I need it anymore."  
"Undressing already? No problem." He said mockingly, reaching up to untie the veil from her hair, whilst trying not to ruin it. Once they were comfortable, Ino rested her head on Shikamaru's shoulder, fingering his hair playfully. He just ran his hand up and down her shoulder absent-mindedly, watching the scenery of Konoha pass by them, a gentle smile on his face that Ino was sure she had never seen before.

After a trip around the village, the came to a stop at their reception hall. Ino sighed, "Do we have to go"  
Shikamaru chuckled, "It's troublesome, but I suppose it would be a waste of a perfectly good cake"  
_'Great, sugar…just the motivation I need….'_ Ino thought as she stepped out of the carriage with the help of her husband.

The reception passed by in a blur. Dancing, food, songs, Naruto acting stupid, Lee pestering Sakura to dance, shoving cake into each other's mouths, pictures, gifts, Neji and Tenten's first dance, until, finally, it was time to leave and guests filed out.

Shika and Ino were among the last to depart, stepping into their carriage again, this time headed for their home. The only thing left behind them was Naruto, Kiba and Sakura's shouts.  
"Have fun guys!"  
"Take it easy on 'er Shika-kun!"  
"No turning back now!"

_'Bakas….'_

Shikamaru carried Ino up the stair and through the door to what was now _their_ apartment. They stood in the entrance hall, him still gripping her tightly, as they kissed. Shikamaru felt himself beginning to become excited and set her down gently on the tile.

Ino looked confused. Shikamaru coughed. "No pressure, you know…." He managed to cough out.  
Ino, realizing what he meant, smirked. "Oh, Shika, you didn't think you'd get off that easily, did you?" She said, with a seductive grin, taking his hand and tugging him along to the bedroom. As he kicked the door closed, a smirk crept across his face. "Last chance."  
Ino smiled again and pushed his jacket off of him. As it fell to the floor, he seized her hungrily, wanting to taste every inch of her amazing body. Shikamaru's tie, shirt and shoes found their way to the floor alongside his jacket, along with her dress, until she stood before him in nothing but her tiny, sexy undergarments.

Shikamaru paused for a moment to take in the sight of her. Their kissing resumed as she pulled him to the bed and on top of her. Their remaining clothing was shed and nothing was left to separate their naked bodies.

"Ino….I….it's going to"  
"Hurt. I know. But, you only go through it once, I'm told." She said, reassuringly.

Their bodies melted together as they made love in a stream of gasps, moans and muffled kisses. Their rhythm deepened until they both reached their peak, afterwards collapsing into each others' arms.

"I love you, Ino." Shikamaru whispered against her neck.  
"Mmm. I love you too, Shika." She replied as they drifted off to sleep in each others' arms.

The next morning, Ino awoke to Shikamaru's warm breath on her neck. Pressing herself closer to him, she noticed the new throbbing feeling between her legs, reminisce of the night before. She kissed his nose gently, waking him.

The harsh light in the room made Shikamaru retreat under the covers deeper. "Shika…" She cooed, nipping his ear. Shikamaru only groaned.  
Ino snorted and flung her body on top of her husbands', straddling his still-naked form.  
Suddenly, Shikamaru was miraculously awake, and quite aware of the form on top of his own. "Alright I'm up…what do you want?"  
Ino smiled, "Lets do it again."  
Shikamaru smiled and flipped her over, suddenly rejuvenated.

PHEW! That was LONG and MUSHIE!  
Hope you all liked it, I tried to make it a good lemon, It' been a while since I wrote one! The next chapter is where it gets really good. (That's all I'll tell you though.! Bwahahaha)  
So, If you liked it, come back for the rest! I already have it started and should update soon!  
Review!

-muah!


	4. Curses

I got 10 reviews, so I'm gonna update for ya! I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Hlomondodeli Majoribanks, Thanks for your reviews, I loved your Fic! 

I'll Be Waiting My Lynlyn-maru

Chapter 4- Of curses and blessings

* * *

Ino and Shikamaru continued in their frivolous lifestyle for the next three weeks. (Because a honeymoon to a ninja is three weeks without missions.)

Between a trip to the local hot springs, passionate love-making and many new culinary experiences for the couple, neither could see how life could get any better.

We find our protagonists awaking from a pleasant nights 'sleep' in their apartment, tangled in each other's arms.

"Ino, you awake?"

Ino rolled over to face her husband. "I am now…"

Shikamaru smiled, rolling on top of his wife, kissing her tenderly on the nose.

"What's for breakfast? I'm starving."

Ino pouted, "You only woke me up to get you breakfast? How rude."

"Well, I suppose I could make it, if you want black food…like yesterday." Ino giggled, remembering her husband's feeble attempt at cooking, resulting in horribly burnt eggs and toast. (How do you burn TOAST!)

Sighing, she rolled over, slipping on a t-shirt and made her way to the kitchen, as Shikamaru rolled back over, trying to catch a few more minutes of sleep. His peaceful slumber was soon interrupted, however, by Ino's screams.

"Shikamaru! Get in here! NOW!" Shikamaru groaned and rolled off the bed, heading in Ino's direction.  
As he entered the kitchen he was greeted by his wife, holding a small green scroll out to him.

_'The Hokage's emblem'_

Shikamaru silently took the scroll, tearing the seal and reading it's contents, as Ino watched at him, an unreadable expression on her face.  
_'Nara Shikamaru, You have been summoned immediately to the office of the Hokage. –The office of the Hokage'_  
He rolled the small scroll and tossed it onto the counter, staring at the floor.  
"Well…?" Ino asked, chewing on one of her fingernails.  
Shikamaru signed and placed one of his hands behind his head. "I'm summoned to the Hokages' office…immediately. How troublesome"  
Ino sighed. 

They both know that this day would come, they couldn't avoid missions forever, especially with Shikamaru being the villages' top strategist, it just happened too soon for Ino, she wanted her 'honeymoon' to last forever…  
Shikamaru returned to their room, shuffling around to find his uniform as Ino quickly prepared breakfast.

They ate in almost complete silence.  
"Maybe I could come with you?"  
"You weren't summoned, Ino. That would be inappropriate, you know that. I'll come straight back and tell you everything. How bad can it be? Like I said, just troublesome." He replied, smiling and shoveling the last of his breakfast down.  
Ino walked him to the door as he departed, planting a quick kiss on her cheek.

Now, all she could do was wait.

When Shikamaru arrived in the office, it was obvious that he was not the only one who received a notice this morning. The room was occupied by at least five other jounin, including Naruto, Neji, Lee and a few other nin he had never seen before.

"Shikamaru, glad you could join us." Tsunade barked.

He took his place in the line of ninja and waited for her to speak.  
"I am sure that you all remember the final battle with Orochimaru, that resulted in his defeat. However, there is still one more matter that needs to be resolved concerning this case; the return of former Konoha ninja, Uchiha Sasuke. You are the finest that this village hasto offer and you have been chosen to retrieve or missing comrade."

Ino had resorted to cleaning the apartment to pass the time more quickly as she waited for Shikamaru's return.

It had been more than two hours and she was running out of dishes to wash when she heard him coming up the stairs. Ino quickly dried her hands and rushed to meet him at the door.  
"Shikamaru! How did it go?"  
Shika closed the door slowly and turned to face his wife, a sullen expression on his face. Wordlessly, he took her hand and led her to the couch, where he pulled her down next to him.  
"Shika, what is it? Did you get a mission? What rank? Where are you going? Who else-" She was cut off by Shikamaru's fingertips touching her lips. He looked up at her for the first time since his arrival, the same nervous expression on across his features.

"I've been assigned as the team leader for a mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke from hiding."

Ino let the information sink in for a moment, then her expression lightened. "Well, it's about time they decided to find him! That shouldn't take too long, where is he?"  
"That's just the thing, we have no idea. The first phase is to locate him and spy on his actions for a while, to contemplate the risks and value of his return. It's going to take a while, Ino"  
"How long, Shika?" Ino asked.  
"It's hard to tell, we're unsure of-"  
"Dammit! How long!"  
"A year, minimum… max of two, according to the Fifth?"  
Ino turned her face away from him, a few tears beginning to form in hereyes. He stroked her hand reassuringly.  
After a few minutes of grave silence, she turned back to him and smiled, genuinely and warmly.  
"This is the life we both chose, we knew the risks. It's part of our lives as shinobi. You do what you have to, Shika. I'll be here when you get back, waiting for you.""  
Shikamaru smiled at his wife, embracing her gently.  
'_I'll come back, Ino. I'll come as fast as I can. I promise.'_

Days passed and finally it was time for the mission to commence. Ino woke early and cooked all of Shikamaru's favorite foods for breakfast and making a few ectra packages for him to take on the journey. He awoke to the sweet aroma and fallowed his nose to the kitchen, where his banquet was laid out for him.

"It's going to be my last chance to cook for you for a while, so I thought I'd go ahead and make the most of it." She giggled at his wide eyes, placing the last plate on the table before him.  
Shikamaru grinned and began to devour his feast, Ino watching him affectionately, nibbling at her own food. He finished and went to shower as she cleaned up the dishes.

Before long, he reappeared in the kitchen, this time clad in his jounin uniform, a bag slung over his shoulder.  
Ino felt a tear beginning to form in her eye, but quickly brushed it away.

They silently walked to the door and stopped to face each other. Wordlessly, Shikamaru dropped his bag and enveloped her in a tight embrace, she responding just as affectionately. After a moment, they parted and shared a tender kiss.  
Shika rested his forehead on hers, their eyes closed, "I'll come back as soon as I can. I promise"  
"Then I'll wait forever, Shika"  
He interlaced their fingers, playing with her little silver ring.

The clock struck nine, breaking the moment as he started out the door. Their fingers remained entwined until the last moment, as he descended down the stairs.  
"I love you." He whispered, glancing back.  
"I love you too, Shika." She responded.  
She watched him walk down the street until he became no more than a speck in the crowd of people.  
_'He'll be back…I know he will.' _

_

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter than the others, I actually worte this and chapter 5 together and split them, or else you guys would...die or something. 

Anyways, I hope you sill liked it! Big plot twist next chapter! What will happen to Ino in her lonliness with Shikamaru gone?

Ino-"You're making me out to be some kind of skank! Watch it!"

Lynlyn-"Gomen, it's just to get thier imaginations working!"

Review please!


	5. Blessings

Disclaimer- Do. Not. Sue. Me. I. Don't. Own. Naruto. 

Thanks to all of you who reviewed, especially Nash and Hlomondodeli Majoribanks (I love you dedication! blows kisses) I love hearing from you.

This is the rest of 'Of curses and blessings', instead of one LONG chapter, I made two shorter ones, just to piss you guys off! (kidding…) Hope you all like it! (I feel so awesome, 2 updates in one day!)

* * *

Ino was holding up very well in Shikamaru's absence for a while, until a strange sort of sickness began to take hold of her. Chouji would visit almost daily, checking up on his friend. 

Upon finding her collapsed on the bathroom floor one day, he rushed her to the hospital, where we now find our heroine in examination with Sakura.

"So, you've been feeling sick for a few weeks now"  
Ino nodded wearily.  
"You don't feel to depressed, with Shikamaru being gone? Could that be it?"  
"I miss him of course, but I don't think that's what's making me sick, Forehead..."  
Sakura ran a few tests and, after another hour of waiting for results, she re-entered the room where Ino and Chouji waited, a devilish grinspread acrossher lips as she faced her friend.  
"So, Ino-pig. It seems that you and Shikamaru had a lot of fun before his departure, eh?"  
Ino blushed a violent shade of pink. "W-what does that have to do with anything!" She huffed.  
Sakura raised her hands in self-defense. "Whoa, whoa, Ino-pig! I'm just saying I found out why you're getting sick! You're pregnant! A month along already. It must be a honeymoon baby!"  
Ino just stared at the pink-haired med-nin, dumbfounded.  
Chouji was the first of the two to speak up, "P-pregnant?", he studdered, glancing down at her, not knowing what else to say.  
Ino stared at her stomach in disbelief.

_'A baby? My baby? Mine and Shikas' baby...'  
_Ino smiled with bliss, hugging her friends in celebration.  
"I'm going to have a baby!"

The weeks passed more quickly now, as Ino became more and more occupied with her expectancy.  
So much had to be done; their small apartment was much to small to raise a child in, clothes and furniture would need to be bought, showers, preparations, so much to do!  
Chouji was there for her 100, as always, helping her find a new house, move into it, furnish the baby's room, constantly remind her of how happy Shikamaru was going to be upon his return, Ino couldn't be more grateful to him.

At her baby shower, almost everyone she knew came to give their congratulations, offering presents, advice and the occasional check for her. Everyone smiled and was happy, but Ino remained torn with a depressing thought.

'_He won't be here for the birth. For the birth of our first child.'_

She had Chouji, Sakura and all of her friends, but the feeling wouldn't pass. It was only with everyones' reassurance that she was able to remain optimistic about her situation.

Weeks and monthspassed and soon, she neared her due date. Chouji and Sakura visited constantly, checking up on their friend, in case anything should go wrong.

Until, at long last, the fateful day arrived…

Sakura and Chouji happened to be making a joint visit, Sakura bringing with her a bottle of medicine to help with her anticipated delivery.  
They entered to find Ino sitting in a pool of water, holding her large stomach painfully.

Ino was rushed to the hospital and after a four hour labor, she was nearing her breaking point.  
Chouji squeezed her hand yet again as she began to push again.

"I see the head, Push Ino!"  
A scream resounded from the pain-filled mother, followed by the soft cry of an infant.  
"Ino, it's a boy!"  
Ino collapsed onto the bed, panting. Sakura cleaned the newborn and handed him to his mother, who watched her beautiful boy drift off to sleep in her arms. She smiled and looked out of the nearby window at the early morning light.  
_'Shikamaru...'_

_  
_Miles away, a certain pineapple shaped head sprang out of his deep sleep. Naruto, who was on the current watch, turned to face his startled looking friend. "What's wrong? Bad dream?"  
Shikamaru panted, trying to regain his breath.  
_'It felt like Ino called me'_  
He gazed up at the dimly lit sky, thinking of his wife and wondering what she could be doing right at that moment, drifting back into his exhausted sleep.  
(Oh boy, little does HE know!)

"What's his name, Ino?" Shikato asked.  
"Nara Shikaji, from his father and godfathers' names, ne, Chouji?" Chouji beamed at her reply.  
Ino smiled, watching her father-in law cradle the newborn. She was surrounded by her and Shikamaru's parents, Sakura, Chouji, Hinata, Tenten, and all her other friends, who had all come to admire her son.  
"A nice strong name for the lad." Inoshi proclaimed, taking his grandchild from Shikato and lifting him high. "I bet you're going to be another smart one! You better be strong too, like your grandpa!"

"Well, Yamanaka, he is my boy's son after all, between his mother and father, he'll have a lot to live up to."

Ino smiled, thinking about Shikatos' words.

I had now been 14 months since Shikamaru's departure, Shikaji was 6 months old now. The infant definitely proved he was Shikamaru's child, he hardly cried, or moved for that matter. (The doctors checked, he's just lazy)  
Chouji came by every week to take his godson on a short walk around the village, to gave him a little extra splash of fresh air.  
Ino was given a reprieve from missions until her husband's return, she received Shikamaru's paychecks every month to pay the bills.

One not so very special day, Chouji came by to pick up Shikaji for their walk. After waving them goodbye, Ino started her 'the baby's gone, clean the house and then relax' time.

Ino had moved from cleaning the kitchen and was about to start on the living room when she heard her front door creek. Surprised at their quickness, she rushed to the door to greet her friend and son.  
"Chouji? That was a quick one? Did you not get very far-"  
But the person standing in the doorway was not Chouji and Shikaji, Ino dropped the towel in her hands and brought her hands to her lips as her eyes filled with tears.  
A slightly dirty man with dark hair in a longer, messy ponytail entered the room and enveloped her in a tight embrace. He smelled of sweat and blood, and had a few visible cuts and scrapes on his tired body. Her tears began to stream down her face as she hugged him back.

"S-Shikamaru?"  
"I'm home….Ino."

* * *

Awww!  
So cute! The next chapter MIGHT be the last one. Wasn't that cute guys! If anybody has any DEFINATE requests as to the condition of Sasuke, please let me know, did they kind him, refuse to come, dead, what? (Not that it has much to do with the story…) Just thought I'd give all of you a chance to interact with me here!  
Sasuke- Now I feel Important….not.  
Lynlyn- Shuddup, this isn't your fic, maybe you'll get one soon.  
Shikamaru- Man, I must look like crap right here… 

Review, I won't update until I have…at least…um…17? Yeah, that's a good number


	6. Surprises

Gomen, minna, I know that I got my 17 reviews a while ago, but I've been absolutely obsessed with this totally awesome ShikaInofic- **'Worth the trouble'** by The **Prime Minister**, if any of you haven't read it yet, hop to it! It's really long, but worth every word! Anyways, I've been reading this fic and neglecting my duties to all of you! (Seppuku for me!) 

I'm not sure yet if this will be the last chapter, I had a question from Vampirewitch if I was going to make a sequel and I don't really know yet…I thought about it and I might make a kind of 'pre-story' telling how Shika and Ino got together in the first place, but I have to end the story before I think about a sequel…One thing at a time, guys!

Anyways, back to the real reason you're all here!

I'll Be Waiting By Lynlyn-maru

Chapter 6- Surprises

* * *

In the office of the Hokage, Tsunade was busy reading up on recent mission logs when a messenger burst into the room.  
"Fifth-sama! Their back, The Uchiha-retrieval squad! They found him!"  
Tsunade quickly closed the log and stood, "Well, what are you waiting for, bring them in at once!" The messenger stumbled hurriedly out of the room. Seconds later, Shikamaru, and Neji walked into the room, the both of them looking exhausted, but not very badly wounded. "Shikamaru, Neji, it's very good to see the both of you back safely, where are the rest of your team members?"  
Shikamaru dug his hands into his pocket lazily as Neji answered, "Lee, Moruto and Gatsuta (Totally made up characters….) are accompanying Uchiha Sasuke and some other nin into a holding container and Naruto's in the hospital."  
Shikamaru chimed in, "It's nothing serious, he just took the brunt of the damage during capture, as you can well imagine." 

Tsunade nodded. "Well, congratulations on the success of the mission, I'll expect a full mission report within the next three days, I want details on every piece of information you have to offer, and I want you all to give your contributions to the mission logs. You're salaries have been sent to your residences. Now I'm sure you're very eager to get home, you're excused."  
The two nin nodded and turned to leave.

"Oh! Shikamaru! Would you stay for a moment?"  
He sighed and turned back around to face the Hokage, Neji closing the door behind him.  
"Yes?" He asked, annoyed at being made to wait.  
Tsunade rummaged around in her desk and finally came upon a brown paper envelope, tossing it across the room to him.  
"That is your new address, Ino moved there about four months after your departure. Your salary has been raised slightly and has been being sent to her monthly, seeing as she has not been taking any missions as of late."  
Shikamaru raised and eyebrow.  
_'Ino? Not taking missions? I hope nothing's wrong'_  
He examined the contents of the envelope, seeing directions and a ring of keys.  
"You may go, that's all I have for you, congrats again on the missions' success."  
Shikamaru nodded and silently walked out of the room.  
_'Finally, I get to see you again, Ino.'_

He found the house fairly easily, taking a minute to admire his new residence. He liked her taste, the house was small, but enough, obviously landscaped with a woman's instruction.

He walked up the short pathway and inserted the key. Turning the knob, he caught his breath, hearing Ino call from the inside.  
"Chouji? That was a quick one! Did you not get very far-"  
Shikamaru caught his breath as he saw her. She had obviously been cleaning, by the towel in her hands, which soon dropped to the floor.  
Silently, he caught her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let her go.  
He felt her arms wrap around him. Wet tears absorbed into his dirty vest and seeped through to his net-shirt underneath.  
"S-shikamaru?" She choked out, almost sounding disbelieving.  
"I'm home, Ino."

They stayed there in the entry hall for a while, kissing, hugging and laughing, until Shikamaru realized the mess he was. He felt so disgusting, hugging Ino is his present condition, like he would soil her by touching her.  
Shikamaru pulled away, blushing slightly in spite of himself, Ino looked confused.  
"Sorry, but I really need a bath…I feel absolutely disgusting..."  
"Oh! Of course, god knows the last time you had one, I'll help wash you, how does that sound?"  
Shikamaru smiled widely. _'God, I missed her'  
_She tugged his hand, leading him into the bathroom, starting the water as he began to undress.  
Once the large tub was filled with hot water, he stepped into it, enjoying the relaxing feeling.  
Ino soon returned from disposing of his dirty clothes and sat down behind him. She gently removed the tie holding up his hair and began scrubbing his long hair.  
"There wasn't really the opportunity to cut it..." He grumbled, obviously embarassed.  
"No problem, we can get it cut tomorrow or something if you want. I don't think it looks very bad."  
Shikamaru sighed, enjoying the feeling of her hands rubbing his scalp.  
"There's so much I can tell you! A lot's happened since you've been gone! Chouji's started seeing this new girl who moved from the Mist country, she's a real sweetheart. Sakura's been promoted to the head medical-nin in all of Konoha. And something else wonderful has happened"  
"hmmm? What else?"

Ino blushed. "I'll tell you in a little while. Gosh…you have a lot of wounds, did you have a rough time of it during your mission?" SHe asked, seeing the numerous scars across his back and chest.  
"It was tough, but we got a few days of relaxation every so often, pretty rare in an A-class mission."

Once his hair was washed and slightly conditioned, Shikamaru leaned forward to allow her to clean his broad back.  
It pained Ino's heart to see all of the faded and freshly made scars. Gently, she cleaned him, being extra careful on the newer cuts, until he was freshly scrubbed all over. She left to fetch him fresh clothes as he shaved his stubbly face. _'Shaving with a kunai really didn;t do any good at all...'_  
Upon he return, he was almost back to being the normal-looking Shikamaru. He dressed and they made their way down to the living room, sitting on the couch to face each other.  
Then Shikamaru remembered, "Oh yeah. Tsunade said that you haven't been taking any missions for a while, why it that? Is something wrong? You're not sick are you?"  
Ino smiled, taking Shikamaru's hand.  
"Shikamaru…I'm not sick. It's just that a…little…someone has been taking up a lot of my time recently."  
Shikamaru processed her words, autonmatically taking the wrong, anger welling up inside him._'SOMEONE? Has she been seeing someone! I swear, I'll rip his head off!'  
_Ino noticed his angry expression and quickly corrected her sentence. "Wait! No, I haven't been seeing anyone! It's not like that!"  
Shikamaru calmed a bit, taking his eyes from Ino for a moment.  
"Oh, good. You had me a little...worried there." That was when he noticed, for the first time, some of the newer objects in the room. Various little toys were displaced about the floor, and where did that carrier come from? His eyes darted around the room, finally resting on Ino. She even looked a little different. Her body had softened from it's former firmness. "What the hell is going on?"  
Ino smiled, taking his other hand." Shikamaru…while you were gone, I-"

At that moment, the door opened wide. Shikamaru looked up to see his best friend Chouji standing in it, holding a small child that couldn't be more than 9 months old.  
Ino sighed and stood, walking over and taking the child from him, and returning to her place on the couch, the infant in her lap.  
"Shikamaru. This is your son, Shikaji."

Shikamaru stared at Shikaji. Shikaji stared at Shikamaru. Neither of them made a sound, just stared.  
Chouji, seeing the awkward situation at hand, excused himself and closed the door, quickly wishing Shikamaru a 'Welcome home, buddy.'

"My son? Are you sure? I mean..." Shikamaru studdered, his mind racing. Ino chuckled, "Or course he's YOUR son, Shika. The little cutie is just like you too... lazy to the core, he barely cries..."

The child in Ino's arms gurgled and stretched his arms out towards the man in front of him. Shikamaru hesitated, glancing at Ino for some kind of approval. "It's okay, go ahead." She said, smiling and holding Shikaji out to him. Shikamaru lifted the small boy from under the arms, out of his mothers' grasp. Shikaji gurgled at his father, obviously recognizing him instantly.  
"I've told him about you a lot, he knows his daddy it seems." Ino smiled, a few stray tears running down her cheek. "I'm sorry. I know how you wanted a girl first..."  
"Ino….don't, really." He looked back into his sons' blue eyes and nuzzled their noses. "He's got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life."  
"It was really hard, you not being there for the birth, I only found out right after you left, Sakura said he must've been a honeymoon baby, I was already a month along by your first week gone."  
"I'm so sorry, I should've been there…I didn't even know…" Shikamaru's expression saddened as he faced her.  
Ino scooted closer to her family on the couch, wrapping her arms around the both of them. Shikamaru placed the boy on his lap and raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "My family...My son…..Ino, God I love you. You're so beautiful, I don't think I've ever been this happy in my entire life."  
Between them, the infant cooed and giggled, before rolling over onto his fathers chest and dozing off.  
Ino noticed the sleeping baby, smiling warmly at him. "Lay down and let him rest on your chest, he'll sleep soundly that way, I've noticed." She said, rising to go find a blanket.  
Shikamaru slowly scooted down until the infant rested on his chest, dreaming happily. He stroked his sons short, black hair for a few minutes, admiring how soft it was.  
His mind drifted, filling with images of all the things he wanted to do with his boy. Teaching him the shadow jitsu, throwing kunais, making friends, cloud-watching.  
The boy on his chest yawned widely.  
_'You've already got the right idea, kiddo.'_ He thought, his own yawn following in suit.

When Ino returned with a small blue baby blanket, she found both of them on the couch, sleeping soundly. She draped the blanket over the two of them.

As she turned to leave them, she noticed that they both wore the same expression, that of a lazy slumber, a small amount of drool beginning to pool in the corners of both their mouths.

_'Like father, like son….how troublesome.'

* * *

_

I hope that was a good ending! It was a pretty good story, ne? I worked really hard! Like I said, I MIGHT write a sequel and/or prologue, but I'm not sure yet. I have ideas for both, but not enough for a complete chapter.

Please keep the reviews coming, I love hearing from all of you!

Look out for upcoming stories, I have a bunch working around in my head! (And any couple requests, I would be happy to oblige!)

-Fin...


	7. Sequel

Well here you guys go, I've had a lot of requests to make a little sequel to my story, and this is what I came up with.

It has been 10 years since Shika and Ino were married, and...oh, you'll see! My next story will be dedicated to anyone who cn tell me where the daughters' name comes from. (what Anime, I mean.)

* * *

In the years following our last sight of Shikamaru and Ino, he has graduated to a jounin level, taking over a class at the academy, when he wasn't out on missions. Ino remained a chuunin, rarely taking missions anymore. She also continues to work at the flower shop with her mother, and sometimes teaches the kunoichi classes. You'll find out what else had happened as we go along!

"Alright, you heathens, you're free to go." Shikamaru sighed, collecting the last of the exam papers. His class pushed and shoved out the door, leaving him alone in the classroom. _'It's that time again, gennin graduation…'_ He thought to himself.

He had only just sat down into his chair and closed his eyes when a small body plopped heavily into his lap. "Ooof. Miori? Are you out of class too?"

"Hai, Papa!"

"Well, where's Shikaji?"

His little daughter huffed and crossed her tiny arms. "Stupid onii-chan. He left me and went off with those other boys, he doesn't like me."

He lifted his daughter onto his shoulder, getting up from his chair. "You know that's not true. Why didn't you just force him along, you're pretty good at that…" _'Like your mother...'_

"Too troublesome, papa." Shikamaru chuckled every time his daughter said that word.

They headed outside to the front of the school, in search of the older of the Nara-Yamanaka spawn.

"Oi! Shikaji! Time to go!"

"Hurry up, baka!"

Shikaji turned, sighed and headed for his father and sister, his father's signature look spread across his features.

Shikaji (9 years old) was a quiet boy, much like his father, with the same impressive IQ. He was easily one of the top in his class, probably only exceeding his father by bothering to hold a pencil once and a while. (On his mother's motivation, of course.) He looked almost exactly like Shikamaru, black hair, smug expression and high ponytail, his only feature of his mothers' was her clear blue eyes.

Miori, (5 years old) could be called a mini-Ino, with her long, golden hair and darker eyes. Even in her first year at the academy, she had become known as one of the students with the most potential. Unfortunately, she didn't have motivation for anything else but chatting with friends, watching clouds and annoying her onii-san.

The three strolled down the street, Miori chatting and Shikaji and Shikamaru ignoring her. "Oi, dad, we passed the turnoff for our house."

"I know, your mother asked me to swing by and pick her up from the shop. Remember, you guys are staying at grandpapa's house tonight. It's a very special night for your mom and me."

The bell rang, as the three strolled through the door. "Welcome to the Yamanaka- Oh!" Miori, who had been let down, ran up to and glomped unto her mother's legs, "Okaa-san!" "Ino smiled at heir daughter and knelt down to meet her. "Hello there, did you have a good day?"

"Yes! I threw shurinkens really well today, I got almost every one onto the board!"

"That's awesome! That's my girl! Are we going to work on the Shintensen no jistu again soon?"

"I don't know, Shikaji doesn't like me practicing on him. Maybe I can practice tonight at Grandpapa's house!"

Ino laughed and went to kiss her son on the forehead. "And you, sir? How was your day?"

"Nothing to report, really." He grunted, wiping the kiss from his forehead.

"Liar." Shikamaru interrupted. "They've selected him to be in the graduating class next year. He'll be one of the youngest in there."

"Oh! That's marvelous! See, Shikamaru? See what you could've done if you actually tried in class."

Shikamaru only huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Troublesome…" Miori giggled.

"Oh, shush." Ino whispered, pulling her husband into a kiss, quickly breaking the tension.

After they broke away, smiling, Ino turned back to her children. "So? Shall we go? I should feed you before going over to Daddy's. And you need to pack overnight bags."

Ino closed up the shop and the family departed, Ino holding Shikamaru and Miori's hands, and Shikamaru occasionally flicking Shikaji on the back of the head, playfully.

Once home, the kids went straight into the backyard, and Shikamaru flopped onto the couch while Ino started dinner.

'_We need more windows in this room, so I can see the clouds from here…'_ Shikamaru thought, slowly drifting off into a nap.

His sleep was short lived however… a scream soon broke the silence.

"PAPA!"

Shikamaru glanced up at the clock.

'_Seventeen minutes….almost a record.'_

He groaned and arched his neck to glance at his wife, "Inooooo…."

"Nope, she called you, dear."

"Dammit."

He rolled off the couch and headed for the back door, where the screams emanated from. The scene he came upon looked like this.

Miori, trapped in a shadow with Shikaji standing over her, a bug between his fingers, holding it inches from her hair.

Shikamaru casually stalked over, cancelled his son's technique, took the bug from him and whapped him across the back of the head.

"Ite! Dad! I was just having fun! She was trying to use the mind-thing on me again! I was teaching her a lesson!"

"Look, both of you know that you're not supposed to do ninjitsu without supervision. Especially you, Miori. Mind control could be really harmful to you if there's nobody around to watch it. Your mind could end up anywhere. Knock it off."

Ino appeared in the doorway. "It's time for dinner anyways, guys. Come on in and wash up. Especially you, Shikaji. God only knows how you get so dirty."

The three filed into the house and washed up at the sink, Miori sneaking splashes at her brother when she thought no-one was watching.

The four sat down and began to eat, occasionally talking about something that had happened during the day. After the plates were cleaned and put away, the kids went up to their rooms to pack their overnight bags.

Shikamaru was lounging on the couch when he felt hot breath on his ear. "Watcha thinking about, Shika-kun?" She whispered, sensually.

Shikamaru grinned, pulling his wife over the back of the couch and onto his lap, kissing her. "I was thinking about those papers I have to grade, but not anymore. You just HAD to break my concentration, didn't you?"

Ino giggled and ran her fingers down his neck, sending a chill down his spine.

"Soon." She whispered, getting up.

It still amazed Shikamaru how light and graceful she was, even after having two children, where most women were pudgy and saggy, Ino had retained her near-perfect figure.

The doorbell rang and Miori sprinted down the stairs to beat everyone to it.

"Grandpapa!" She squealed, and Inoshi picked her up, twirling his granddaughter in the air.

"How's my princess?"

"Good! Mommy says we can work on the shintensen no jitsu while we're at your house! Shikaji gets to be the dummy!"

"Oh? Is that so? And where is that boy?"

Shikaji stumbled down the stairs, carrying a bag and a GO board. He dropped the items on the floor and hugged Inoshi.

"Hiya, Gramps."

"I see I'm going to become subject to another Go session. Well, let's get going, let your mom and dad have their peace and quiet. Grab your things."

As the children gathered their things, the adults mingled.

"Shikamaru, how's it been? You still taking care of my precious little girl?"

"Oh, daddy.." Ino blushed, smacking her father playfully.

"Shikamaru stretched out his hand. "Thanks again for doing this, Mr. Yamanaka, we could really use the break."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. You two have fun now."

Inoshi hoisted the children's bags over his shoulder and they left, after a few hugs and kisses were exchanged, Ino closed the door behind him, releasing a deep breath as she leaned on the frame.

"Alone, at last! Peace and Quiet!"

Shikamaru smirked. "Well, from them at least…" He said, hoarsely, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to him.

They kissed for a few minutes in the entry hall, until Shikamaru lifted Ino up, carrying her off to the bedroom.

They laid down on the bed, kissing and beginning to shed clothes.

"Oh, wait." Ino said, pressing her fingers to Shika's lips, bringing him to a halt.

She reached over to the nightstand and pulled a box out, tied with a string.

"Happy Anniversary, Shika-kun."

Shikamaru sat up and opened the box, inside was a new shougi set and another smaller box.

Shikamaru grinned as he opened the other box, revealing a small photo of Ino and the children, right after Miori was born.

He kissed his wife on the cheek, thanking her for the gift.

"My turn."

He pulled a small box out of his pillowcase and opened it, showing it's contents to Ino. Inside was a plain silver rind, with an engraving around the outside. Ino took it to inspect it more carefully.

'_Souai.' _(Eternal Love)

Shikamaru took the ring from her and slipped it on her finger, along with their wedding ring.

"Oh, thank you Shika, it's perfect."

Shikamaru only kissed her, forcing her back down onto the bed.

They spend the rest of the night making overdue love, like they did that very night ten years ago.

* * *

Another few months passed and life resumed on as usual. Shikamaru advanced the gennins from that year and Shikaji entered his last year as a student.

We find Ino at her annual 'doctors' appointment, waiting for the results of her exam.

Sakura entered and sat down on the stool in front of her friend.

"Well, Ino, good news and good news. Your tests are clear, no problems whatsoever. And the other good news is…"

Shikamaru was in his usual place on the couch, reading a book on strategy when Ino came home, a dazed look on her face.

"Ino? Something wrong?"

Ino shook her head slowly, the look staying plastered to her face.

"So….anything happen at the doctors office?"

Ino turned to face her husband. Shikamaru gulped.

"I'm pregnant. 2 months along."

Shikamaru was silent. He looked at Ino, then at Ino's belly, back at Ino and back at her belly, this time placing a hand on it.

"Really?"

"Yes really! Do you think I'm playing with you, stupid!" Ino shouted, obviously annoyed.

'_Yep, she's defiantly pregnant…'_

Shikamaru smiled and kissed his wife. "So, what's the problem?"

"I thought we decided we only wanted two…"

"Ino, things happen, it's not that big of a deal. We may have to have 4 now to even out the genders though, I don't want to be outnumbered."

"Twins."  
"What?"

"That's what Sakura said, when she looked, she said it looks like twins. It's still a bit early, but she _is_ really advanced."

"Well, there you go then." Shikamaru slapped his knee and rose from the couch, beginning to rummage thought the closet and kitchen drawers.

"What are you looking for?"

"Got 'em." Shikamaru said triumphantly.

Shikamaru walked back towards Ino on the couch, a pair of earplugs and a list of Ino's favorite 'pregnant' foods in hand.

"I'm all set!"

Ino sweat dropped.

* * *

I hope you all liked it. There you go, you heathens, there's your sequel! Told you I'd do it! 


End file.
